Secrets and One Shots
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: I have changed this story to a multi-chapter story. To start with I introduced a theory from the 1966 series. Chapter 2 will be of the same series. After that will be scattered. This is all based on secrets that the Bat-family have between each other. And One Shots of moments of worry, fears or just moments between the characters.
1. Bat Problems

**A/N: 1966 Batman series:** This is based on something I noticed during the season 3 episode 'Surf's up! Joker's Under'. I noticed how Barbara and Dick once changed into Batgirl and Robin, stopped and stared at each other for a moment before Joining Batman in the fight.

You know those two had to have figured out that they were Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. So this is where this story comes into play. It's my reasoning for why Dick Grayson aka Robin didn't ever tell Batman who Batgirl was. And how Batman would react once told about the secret.

* * *

Dick Grayson sat in the living room of Wayne manor reading silently while Bruce entertained a guest. Dick tried not to show it, but he was bothered by events of the past couple of weeks; after Batman had him portray his civilian self at the beach as a normal teenager and then was told to go change into Robin.

Shaking his head he tried to get the thoughts of Batgirl out of his head, he knew now who she was: Barbara Gordon.

He put two and two together after he had passed her as she went into the single stall bathroom next to the men's room. He had tried to open the doors of discussion with Batman about her but to no avail and he wondered if this is how Alfred felt keeping their secret.

Bruce noticed his ward was distracted and was staring at the same page for several minutes. Moments later he showed his guest to the door before returning only to find Dick in the same spot and on the same page.

"Dick?" No answer.

"Richard Grayson." This got his ward's attention as he jumped slightly and looked up at him.

Trying to catch his breath after being startled he replied. "Yes, Bruce?"

Sitting down in a chair across from Dick he asked. "Are you alright? You seem distracted for some reason?"

Not daring to look Bruce in the eye he said softly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Leaning forward Bruce noticed that his ward was still on the same page. "Then why haven't you turned the page yet? You're not a slow reader."

Dick wanted so badly to tell Bruce what he knew, but something that his guardian had pounded into his head about secret identities remaining just that, kept surfacing.

Alfred had been watching the scene for a few moments and noticed Dick's discomfort and cleared his throat.

"Master Dick, would you mind coming with me for a moment please, I wish to discuss something with you privately."

Bruce frowned but didn't question it as Dick shot up off the chair and followed Alfred without glancing back. Shaking his head he picked up his novel he had been reading and waited for his ward to return.

He felt like Dick was not being open with him, he normally would be talking his head off and within the last couple of weeks, the boy had been quiet for the most part. The only time he was outspoken was when they were in the city fighting crime. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about recent events and tried to figure out for himself why Dick was acting so strange. What with the boy now being 16 he was wondering if maybe Dick was hitting the notorious stubborn phase of life. But without having any experience in caring for a teenager he couldn't be for sure on the matter.

000

Once in the study, Alfred closed the doors he turned to Dick who was looking out the window now.

"Master Dick?"

Turning to the kind butler Dick answered. "Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred walked over to the desk behind Dick and replied.

"Dick, what is bothering you so much that you won't discuss it with Master Bruce. You are always so open and honest with him."

Putting his hands behind his back he turned back to the trusted butler and told him softly. "Because I know something he doesn't and it's slowly driving me crazy."

Giving him a curious look Alfred asked him politely. "And what might that be young sir?"

Lowering his head Dick leaned on the desk and looked at the red phone for a moment before his blue eyes met Alfred's.

"I found out who Batgirl is..."

Alfred tried to keep his composure at the shock of it all. "So that is what has been going on. So how did you find out? And when?"

Pushing his self off the desk he walked around the room in frustration. "A couple weeks ago... Batman told me to go change into Robin... when I passed her I... I didn't put two and two together at first... not until I had changed and so did she apparently."

Alfred could tell that Dick wanted to reveal her name but was afraid to.

"Can you tell me her name?"

This time, Dick froze in his place, he turned to look at Alfred again and saw nothing but understanding there. He walked around and sat on Bruce's desk chair. Picking up a pen he twirled it in his fingers absently as he told Alfred who was waiting patiently for a response.

"Bruce has always told me that a crime fighter is always about secret identities, that we should maintain it at any cost. And never try and discover the secret behind the mask. I didn't mean to go behind his back... it was an accident... we startled each other... I'm pretty sure she knows I'm Robin, but she hasn't told anyone that I know of. She just gives me knowing looks when we are out fighting crime together. And I am sure she can read it on my face as well. I haven't mentioned it to her."

Suddenly the red phone lit up, Dick told Alfred. "I got it this time."

Once Dick found out that Catwoman was back on the loose he stood up and walked out of the study and directly to Bruce. Looking around for his aunt first, he then told him.

"Catwoman's back. Commissioner Gordon needs us to come in."

Bruce was on his feet without question. He now knew where his ward had gone to talk to Alfred.

000

Hours later Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were parting ways after sending Catwoman once again up the river, this time, Batman didn't miss the look passed between the two younger members of the trio.

He drove with Robin back to the Batcave and noticed how quiet Robin was, this time, it was worse than it has been recently.

"Robin? Is everything alright between you and Batgirl?"

Sinking lower into his seat as Batman turned off on the country road that would take them back the Batcave.

"Yea we are swell."

Batman wasn't buying it and replied. "You both were acting strange tonight. You couldn't even look at each other without giving each other a certain look. Did something happen between you two?"

Looking at the dashboard of the Bat Mobile Robin didn't reply. He looked around startled when the car came to a stop just half a mile before the secret entrance.

"Talk to me old chum, what has been bothering you?"

Robin was grateful that his mask was somewhat shielding his eyes from Batman or he would have seen the torment he was in.

"I'm fine Batman, honest I am."

They sat in silence and listened to the quiet of the night, after several moments Batman asked.

"Is what's bothering you..." Batman was cut off by Robin speaking up.

"No, if you're going to ask if I am in danger or Batgirl then the answer is no, we are both safe you can trust me on that."

Batman was suspicious of why his partner fired back so quickly. "Robin..."

"Can we go home now? I have a test in school tomorrow and I want to study a little more for it before bed."

Robin turned in his seat and looked Batman in the eyes, granted it was dark but he knew Batman would understand.

Knowing he wasn't going to find out alongside a dark road Batman restarted the car silently and drove them back to the Bat-cave. Once there Robin wasted no time in jumping out of the car and running for the Bat-pole.

Alfred was standing by the computers when he saw Robin race by him, looking over at Batman he asked. "Is everything alright sir?"

Batman watched as Robin's yellow cape disappear from view before answering.

"I really don't know. I get the feeling he's hiding something from me. And it has to do with Batgirl. Did he say anything to you?"

Alfred folded his hands together and told him politely. "Sir, it is not polite to expose a private conversation that was meant to be just that. If Master Dick wished for you to know the extent of our conversation then he would have discussed it with you prior to now."

Feeling defeated Batman nodded once and said. "Agreed. Well, it's been a long afternoon, good night Alfred."

Smiling warmly at his 'son' he replied. "Good night sir."

Batman made his way to the pole and started the ascent up to change clothes. Once in his study, he was startled when he found Dick standing at the darkened window looking out at the stars. Bruce felt he had grilled the boy enough for one day so he simply said.

"How's that studying for the test tomorrow going?"

Dick was caught off guard and jumped slightly, turning around he told him softly. "Sorry, I got distracted."

Quickly retreating out of the study Dick got his book bag from the living room and took it upstairs without another word. Now Bruce knew for sure something was wrong, but like he had told Alfred, it had been a long afternoon.

000

Hours had flown by, now it was the dead of the night and Dick Grayson laid in bed wide awake. He had lied to Bruce about having a test the next day, he just didn't want to get grilled again about Batgirl. He had rarely lied to Bruce and when he did he felt like he did now, guilty. Keeping secrets had not been something that he did often to Bruce, but when he did most of the time he could manage it. But not this time, this was too much for someone so young to bear.

Getting up he put on a robe and walked out of his room, the manor was dark as he made his way to the study. Closing the door behind him he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, he knew if Bruce caught him he would probably be in trouble or just get a good talking too.

He looked at Bruce's organizer and found the phone number he needed by using the moon for light. He didn't want Aunt Harriet or Alfred to walk in on him. Dialing the number he waited for the person to answer knowing they would be asleep.

It took a few moments before a tired "Hello?" came over the line.

"Barbara? It's Dick Grayson."

Barbara woke up more as she asked with concern lacing her voice. "Is everything OK? You do realize it's 2 in the morning?"

Looking over at the clock on the desk he told her softly. "I know, look, this is bugging me. I haven't kept anything from Batman the entire time I have lived here. This is killing me, he knows something is wrong. This evening I lied to him just to keep him from finding out your secret."

Barbara smiled on her end knowing the younger boy would indeed have a problem with keeping her secret.

"I guess if we truly are a team we need to be open and honest with each other. I will come over in the morning and we can tell him together."

Dick thought about it and realized that tomorrow was Wednesday, a school day. Sighing he said softly. "I will be at school."

Barbara forgot how much younger Dick was and told him. "Tell you what, will it ease your mind if I just give you permission to tell him? And by the way I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne, I don't think that Dick Grayson would be able to keep that big of a secret from him if he was anyone else."

Dick frowned and asked. "How did you..."

"Oh please Dick, it's not that hard to put together. I have seen how Bruce always looks at you as Dick and how Batman is so protective of Robin. It wasn't that hard, I am actually surprised more people don't know. Tell him in the morning, you will feel better, you were off your game yesterday. I thought for sure the three of us were going to get captured again. Something has to give and if telling Bruce the truth is what needs to happen then so be it."

Dick let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he felt relief and said softly. "Thank you, Barbara. Talk to you later. And sorry about the late night phone call."

He heard her giggle on the other end and then said quickly. "It's alright, I knew you couldn't keep it up forever and I prepared myself for a late night phone call from you."

Grinning at that Dick told her. "Sounds fair, good-night. I will let you know how he takes the news."

"Sounds good."

Feeling relief flood over him he walked out of the study and closed the door silently, treading up the stairs to his room he nearly bumped into a figure walking in the hallway.

"What the? Dick? What are you doing up?" Bruce asked quietly not to alert Aunt Harriet or Alfred to the two being awake.

Dick took a few steps back and replied. "I could ask you the same thing."

Bruce sent the teenager a warning glare before motioning in near darkness for the boy to follow him. They walked over to Bruce's room and shut the door. Flipping on the light Bruce turned to his young ward who was trying to adjust to the bright light.

Dick adjusted to the light quickly before he looked up at him, they were silent for the longest time before Bruce broke the silence.

"So why are you up?"

Dick looked down at his slippers and spoke softly. "I-I was in the study..."

Raising an eyebrow Bruce asked. "At 2 in the morning?"

Swallowing hard Dick took the plunge. "Batgirl is Barbara Gordon."

Bruce was taken back by the outburst from the shorter figure. "And you know this how?"

Dick tried to remain silent but Bruce put a hand under his chin to make him look into his eyes. "Dick, how do you know who Batgirl is?"

Dick tore his eyes away from Bruce and walked to the window seat on the other side of the room. Fingering the loose string on the seat cushion he spoke softly.

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago when you entered the Wayne Foundation Surf? You went as Batman and I was Dick Grayson?"

Bruce pulled over a chair and sat near his ward. "Yes, but what does that have to do with how you know about Batgirl?"

Looking over at Bruce for a second he looked out the window, he saw Bruce in the reflection and continued.

"Well... when you told me to go change to Robin I raced to the private bathroom... I passed Barbara going into the Woman's as I went into the Men's next door to her. Other then the fight I didn't hear anything else, like the Woman's bathroom door open or close again. When I stepped out I saw Batgirl come out at the same time. We noticed each other but didn't say anything just gave knowing looks. Before she disappeared I spoke to her briefly and she called me Dick Grayson."

Bruce nodded his head in understanding. "I see. I do recall now that you spoke to her for a second just before Joker was carted off and she vanished again."

Dick nodded and then spoke again, this time making direct eye contact. "I made a comment about her identity and you told me that a super hero's identity is their busyness, we should not pursue it."

Dick went silent again and looked away. Bruce leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that why you have been acting strange the past couple weeks? Because you were afraid to tell me?"

Nodding Dick added in. "I didn't want you mad at me for disobeying you again. You always silenced me and told me not to mention or ask who Batgirl was."

Nodding in understanding again Bruce told the boy. "Dick, it wasn't your fault that you found out. I don't want you to ever think you can't come and talk to me. So is this why you were still up roaming the halls?"

Dick glanced over at Bruce before saying. "I called her. Barbara... I wanted her permission before saying anything to you about her."

"That's understandable, and a wise decision on your part. So does she know who I am too?"

"Yes, she figured if I was having such a hard time keeping her secret then chances are I would be a horrible lair to Bruce Wayne if I was Robin and he wasn't Batman. She said she thought it over and figured it out a few days later."

Bruce chuckled and folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "Dick, I am not angry with you. I am just disappointed that you felt you couldn't come to me. I understand your reasoning, but instead of tormenting yourself you should have gone to someone sooner."

Nodding his head Dick felt a large weight lift off of his shoulders, but a nagging thought occurred to him. "Do you think this is how Alfred feels keeping our secret?"

"I'm sure it is, but he's had much more practice than you have at keeping it. You see I wasn't much younger than you when I became Batman. He knew right away because I told him, I quit long enough to go to College but after that, I came back full force."

Dick looked out at the dark night and then back to his guardian. "Then you got me."

Bruce looked over at his bedside clock and noticed the time then turned to answer Dick. "Yes, and you know what. You're the best decision I ever made, I remember how depressed I was after my parents were murdered that I was hell bent on revenge. You can ask Alfred I was not as nice as I am now. You may think of me as a teacher or mentor but I was not as patient as I am now."

Dick knew most of what Bruce was telling him. "Do you ever regret taking me in?"

Bruce smiled kindly and stood up. "No, taking in an 11-year-old that needed a friend at the time was the best decision I ever made, and I do not regret a single moment of it."

Dick looked up at him for a moment then told him. "You're more than a friend to me, you're more like a father. Thank you for not being mad about Batgirl, and I'm sorry I kept the truth from you for so long. That was pretty dumb of me."

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and told him softly. "Time is its own teacher, you had better get to bed. You do have school tomorrow."

Dick stood up and told him. "I think I can sleep now."

Walking the teen to the door Bruce told him. "I hope so. Good night son."

000

The following afternoon Dick was in the manor alone since Bruce had some work to get done at the office and his aunt went to the market with Alfred. The Bat-phone began flashing while he was in the study working on his homework.

He tentatively picked it up and said. "Yes, Commissioner?"

But the voice on the other end was not the Commissioner. "It's OK Robin, this is Batgirl, and no there is no emergency. How did it go with Batman this morning?"

Dick swallowed hard and told her. "Well... I bumped into him in the dark on my way back to my room... so he found out shortly after we talked. He wasn't mad, he was disappointed that I didn't tell him actually. But he wasn't angry with me at all. He said I made a wise choice to keep your secret, but next time just trust him a little more to tell him the truth."

Barbara smiled on her end and told him. "Good, I was hoping he would be OK with it. At least now there are no secrets between any of us. Well, I take that back, Alfred knows who I am too. He found out by sheer accident kind of like you did. But I swore him to secrecy."

Dick smiled hearing the front door open then shut. "I will tell him it's OK to speak freely about you now. We can honestly say the 'bat' is out of the bag."

Barbara laughed at the pun and told him. "OK, Boy Wonder!"

After a few more minutes they hung up the phone. Alfred saw Dick hang up the red phone and asked.

"Do I need to meet you in the Bat-cave?"

Shaking his head Dick replied. "No, it was Batgirl. And Bruce knows now too. So you don't have to pretend to not know who Barbara Gordon really is anymore."

Alfred frowned and asked. "What on Earth do you mean Master Dick?"

Giving a knowing look Dick told him. "She just told me you knew everything about her being Batgirl. So it's OK, and I understand about keeping secrets. Gee wiz how do you do it? I could barely last 2 weeks! And here you've done it for years!"

Hearing Harriett calling him Alfred smiled and told the young boy. "It takes practice my dear boy, lots, and lots of practice."

Dick shook his head and followed the butler to the foyer to help bring in the groceries, at least now there were no more secrets being kept between the terrific trio.


	2. Forbidden Love

**A/N:** I wasn't going to make this a chapter story but a friend of mine suggested it would be a good idea to expand this.

This story takes place after the season 2 episode where Joker goes to school.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...

* * *

It had been two years since Susie had gone to the Wayne Foundation School for Girls, in that time she saw Bruce and his ward Dick quite often. But after several weeks after she first arrived, she started calling Dick. She liked him a lot, as well as his, alter ego. She knew his secret, she had figured it out when he made that comment in the foyer. But she kept his secret, she let him know that she knew and vowed to never reveal his identity.

She had a crush on Dick when they were both at the same school, and she knew he liked her. The only problem was that she was sure that Bruce Wayne wouldn't allow his ward to date a criminal. Even one that was trying to reform. She understood why he wouldn't allow it, he was being protective over his ward. So they kept their relationship a secret.

* * *

Dick looked up at the clock he knew that Susie had lights out at 9 so he had to call her soon. It was nearly 8. Bruce was having one of his dinner parties, and he was board. He kept thinking of everything that had changed in the last two years. He now had his license, they had a third person in their group of crime-fighting vigilantes.

He couldn't believe for two years now he has kept his relationship a secret from Bruce. He knew the older man would be angry if he ever learned the truth about where he was going every Saturday afternoon. The only times he didn't go was when he was needed as Robin.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to meet the kind eyes of his mentor and guardian.

Bruce smiled at him and asked. "Are you bored?"

Dick looked back out at the room full of millionaires and other socialites and said. "A little..."

Nodding in understanding Bruce looked at his watch, the party had been going on for three hours now. Raising his brow he looked over at his ward again. "Seems this would be a good time to end things don't you?"

Dick shrugged half-heartedly as Bruce stepped forward and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I think we will call this a night everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming. My young ward needs my help with school work before retiring for the night."

Dick knew it was a cover for his boredom but he appreciated it just the same. In the last three hours, he had managed to complete all of his school work.

After the farewells were said Dick thanked his guardian and headed to the study to talk to Susie on the phone before he ran out of time to do so. Bruce never asked why Dick went to the study every evening, he just let the boy have his privacy.

Dialing the all too familiar phone number he waited for the headmistress to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um this is Richard."

"Ah yes, young man, young Susie has been waiting for your call."

He only went by his first name when talking to the headmistress, he was afraid that if she knew who he really was that she would tell Bruce.

"Hey Richard, how is everything going?"

Dick listened to Alfred and Bruce talking outside the study door and said to her softly. "Fine, listen I can't talk long tonight."

"Dick, you can't keep hiding this. I will eventually be out of here."

Giving the door a worried look Dick told her. "I know, but Susie I... I don't want Bruce mad at me. He doesn't want me dating a former criminal."

He could hear Susie sigh and she told him. "Really? Like he's not interested in Catwoman? What's the difference?"

Dick knew she had a point, it was a no-win argument. He _was_ going to have to tell Bruce eventually.

"So when do you get released?"

Susie made a small sound then said. "In about two weeks. I was only in here for two years. We can tell Bruce then, it will be OK I promise."

Dick remembered how the conversation went when he told Bruce about Batgirl. "No, I think I should tell him by myself. It's less of a chance for him to yell at you too."

"Who am I going to yell at?" Bruce's voice from the doorway made Dick jump and hit his knee under the desk. "Ow! OK gotta go."

Hanging up quickly Dick stood up. "Bruce! I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously, so who were you talking to? I only caught the last part of that in case you were wondering how much of that I heard. So who were you talking to so secretive? Is there something I should know about? Especially if you think I am going to be angry with you or the caller?"

Dick swallowed hard and stepped from behind the desk as Bruce closed the study door. Making it obvious that Dick was not leaving the room unless he took the Batpoles.

Dick took in a shaky breath and thought to himself "It's now or never..."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room by the fireplace he waited for Bruce to do the same. He knew Bruce didn't like standing over him when they had talks.

Bruce could read his ward like a book, he saw how nervous the boy was. "Dick, talk to me. What has you so worried."

Dick looked down at the carpet and let out the breath he had been holding. "For the last two years... I have been keeping a secret from you..."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and replied. "Oh? And what would this be?"

Taking in a sharp breath Dick looked up to meet Bruce's eyes. "I um... I have been contacting Susie."

Frowning deeply Bruce asked. "Who's Susie?"

Biting his lip nervously Dick told him. "She was... um... Joker's mole a couple years back... the one that you sent to the Wayne Foundation School for Girls."

Bruce remembered her now, he could see the fear creeping up in Dick's expression as he remained silent. "Ah, Susie... I remember her now, a cute little thing too. She's the one that kissed you right before she left."

Dick blushed at the memory and looked down. "Yea, that's her..."

They were both silent for several moments, Bruce scooted his chair closer to Dick who flinched at the sound. Bruce leaned forward and told his ward softly. "Look at me Dick."

When Dick didn't comply Bruce put his hand under Dick's chin and raised his gaze from the floor to him. "I am not angry at you for keeping this a secret. I am just curious as to why you thought I would be angry?"

Dick was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to answer without sounding stupid.

"Is it because she's a former criminal?"

Dick nodded his head slowly looking back down at the floor.

"Dick, why do you think I would be mad about that? I know she has reformed and learned her lesson, I knew that before she left here two years ago. And why would I yell at you? I'm not yelling at you now am I?"

Dick finally found his voice. "No, you're not yelling at me..."

"Have I ever yelled at you?" Dick gave him a look. "I mean as Dick Grayson, not Robin."

"No, you haven't. I was just... I don't really know what I was thinking..."

Bruce chuckled softly and told his son. "Dick, don't confuse me with your Aunt, now she would yell at you. I won't, there is no reason too."

Dick had to ask. "Does your not being mad at me come from your own feelings with a criminal?"

Bruce chuckled again and sat back in his seat. "Catwoman you mean? I guess it does a little. If you think about it, you being in a relationship with a mole isn't that much different then me having feelings for Catwoman. Granted I would probably never date her, seeing as how many times she had tried to kill us."

It was Dick's turn to laugh as he said. "So you two are in a love/hate relationship?"

"You could say that. But seeing that Susie is younger, and has more years to grow as a person doesn't hesitate my feelings that she will grow up to be a better person."

They were silent again for several more moments before Dick spoke again. "She knows who I am..."

Bruce frowned. "Robin?"

At Dick's nod, Bruce asked. "Did you tell her or did she figure it out on her own?"

"She did the math after my stupid comment about where Dick Grayson would be... It's not like she didn't have time to figure it out. And she knows your Batman, that too she figured out on her own and she swore she would keep it a secret."

Bruce felt like there was more to what Dick was trying to say. "Anything else?"

"Our relationship isn't going to last much longer... She's moving in with relatives in New York. She said it was for the best. She's afraid Joker will come for her again and she doesn't want to be tortured and accidentally give away our identities."

Bruce looked into his son's eyes and saw sadness there. "You want her to stay don't you?"

His only reply was a slight nod. Smirking Bruce told his ward. "You know what Dick, things happen for a reason. There's a chance she may be back, and if the love is still there then it was meant to be. If not then you two can remain good friends."

Dick felt frustrated, even at Bruce's blessing over his hidden relationship. "I am surprised you're not angry with me for keeping this a secret for so long... I just figured it would be forbidden of me to see a former criminal."

Bruce chuckled and told his son. "Dick, let me tell you something. Back before you moved in here, when I was just a little older than you are now. I had a secret relationship I had hidden from Alfred, I didn't do a very good job mind you, but I kept it just the same. It was with a girl who had assisted in an armed robbery. I was just starting out as Batman at the time and I actually found her attractive. Once she had done her time in prison I looked her up. Well, let's just say things went south when Alfred found out."

Dick frown and told him. "But you would have been an adult if you were just a little older than me? Why would Alfred had cared?"

Bruce stood up and leaned against the bookcase. "So true, but, the only difference is Susie is your age. This girl was far older than me, I was 18 she was in her early 30's. I would have been upset had our situations been the same, but I would not have punished you the way Alfred did me. He may be a kind old man but never keep a secret from him, better yet don't lie to him about it."

Dick bit back a laugh at the idea of sweet old Alfred punishing an 18-year-old Bruce Wayne. "I see your point."

Bruce turned back to face his ward and could see the amusement still in his eyes. "You know, now that you can drive, and you have your own car. If you want to drive to New York to see Susie I will let you. You just need to let me know where you're going and how long you will be gone so that if Robin is needed I can locate you easily enough."

Dick smiled and jumped up. "Sounds fair to me. Can I call her back? I hung up on her pretty quickly when you came in."

Bruce looked at his watch and sighed. "Yes, but let me talk to the Headmistress first, I do recall that it is now lights out for the girls. And since I own that school she will listen to me and get Susie on the phone."

Dick nodded and went about dialing the phone number. After he handed the phone over to Bruce and a few moments later Dick and Susie made plans on what would happen upon her release from the school. He felt like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders after he hung up the phone.

"Feel better now Dick?" Bruce asked from the chair he had been sitting in previously.

Smiling Dick turned from the phone and placed a hand absently on the bust. "Yes sir, and thank you for understanding."

Bruce closed the book he was reading and stood up. "Your welcome, now speaking of lights out, it's getting late on a school night. Oh and one more thing, don't tell your aunt about Susie. Not if you don't want an ear full at least."

Dick nodded and told him. "You have a point there. Good night Bruce."

Walking to the study door Dick turned and asked. "So why someone who helped with an armed robbery?"

Bruce gave him a knowing look and asked. "Why someone who did Joker's bidding? Same answer really. If you think about it hard enough. Now off to bed with you."

Dick mumbled. "Why so cryptic." As he left the study. Bruce had heard him but just chuckled and turned the light off, deciding to retire himself for the evening.

He knew no matter what the future holds for his ward and Susie, he knew that they would both be happy in the end; even if they were just friends for life.


	3. Evesdropper

**A/N:** This takes place during Young Justice. Not long after Dick had talked to Black Canary.

* * *

After his talk with Black Canary Robin didn't feel any better. This burden he was carrying was very heavy. He felt he was not cut out to be the leader Batman wanted him to be. Hoping against hope that Batman would never find out about what he said. He just knew his guardian would be so disappointed in him, maybe angry even.

In the weeks that followed his talk with Black Canary Dick couldn't help but wonder if he shouldn't say something to his mentor? He kept struggling with it. Knowing he was keeping a secret from Bruce was driving him crazy.

* * *

Bruce and Dick were down in the Batcave training, Bruce noticed a change in his ward's form, though he couldn't place it or why. He could see he was clearly distracted.

"Dick, come over here for a second."

Dick had been using the batarangs on the dummy while hanging upside down from a rope, he flipped in the air and landed at Bruce's feet.

"What's up boss." He smiled up at Bruce, but he could see in his eyes he didn't buy the fake smile.

Bruce noticed how his young charge's smile did not reach his eyes like it normally would. "Dick, is there something wrong?"

Dick shook his head and told him. "Nope, everything is just fine."

Turning back to the rope Dick felt a hand stop him. "Are you telling me the truth."

Dick swallowed hard but didn't turn around. "Y-yes..."

" _Recognizing Kid Flash B-03."_

Batman let out a groan, while he liked the Young Justice team, he got annoyed easily with this boy. He could tolerate the father but when it came to his son who was more hyper then he was tested the Dark Knights patience.

Dick let out a sigh of relief when he heard that, Kid Flash was the only person on his team to know his real identity.

"What's up, Dick! Doing anything fun? Oh, wait you're in the cave so you must be training. Batman if you want me to leave I can..."

Bruce put his hand up and said to the teen. "Wallace, slow down. And no, you don't have to leave."

Looking down at Dick. "We are done here."

Leaving the cave Wally asked his best friend. "What was that all about? Did I walk in on a fight or something?"

Dick watched Bruce go up the stairs before saying. "No, not yet anyway."

With a concerned look Wally watched as the Young Justice mentor walked up the stairs, he could not help but feel that there was tension in the air.

Dick spoke up from beside him, knocking him out of his train of thought. "Do you wanna go play in the game room? Bruce added a PS4 in there!"

Wally told Dick excitedly. "Really! Awesome! I have always wanted to play that system!"

As the two climbed up the stairs and passed the kitchen Dick asked. "Do you need a snack?"

Wally gave him a look and told his friend. "What do you think? Did Alfred make cookies? M'Gann can't really bake cookies to save her life. I mean, I eat fast but man when I eat her cookies I have to scarf them down so fast because of the burned taste! I think I chipped a tooth yesterday!"

Dick shook his head and told him. "It's a shame we can't put Alfred in a disguise and sneak him up there to give her cooking lessons."

The boys walked into the kitchen just as Alfred pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven. Turning he said. "I anticipated your arrival, Master Wallace."

Motioning to the heaping pile of cookies on a silver platter, one could just see the drool coming from the boy's mouth.

Dick took a chocolate chip cookie off of the cooling pan, Alfred gave him a warning look and told him. "Master Dick, could you not have waited until I got them off the pan?"

Dick smiled up at his grandfather figure and told him quickly. "But I like them right off the pan, and I waited a couple of minutes."

Alfred let the subject go and turned to a small package setting on the island where Wally was scarfing down cookies. "Master Dick, this came to you in the mail. I don't know how interesting it will be but it's an early birthday present."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "My birthday is in 4 months?"

He opened it up and saw it was a PS4 game, Dark Knight to be exact. "Really? Who's idea was this one? And why to me?"

He looked over and saw his best friend snickering and then gave him his best 'bat-glare'. "Really Wally?"

The teen just shrugged and picked up the platter walking towards the game room. Dick followed with the game in hand.

Once there Wally put the platter down and took the game from his friend. "Eh don't look so down, besides Robin is in this. I figured you could be Batman and I could be Robin!"

Dick frowned deeply and said firmly. "I do NOT wanna be Batman! I will stick with who I am! Robin!"

Wally put his hands up in defense and told the boy wonder. "Sorry man, I just figured since it's your system and your house..."

Dick took the controller and sat down on the oversized beanbag chair. "Forget it. Besides, it's not like I will EVER be Batman. I'm not good enough..."

Wally looked to the open door then back to his friend. He knew Bruce's study was just down the hall from the game room...

After they started playing Dick had a thought occur to him. "How did you know I had a PS4 if I just told you about it in the cave?"

Wally smiled wide as he made Batman leap from a tall building to a shorter building. He didn't answer right away until Robin's character came onto the screen fighting a mugger. "My dad saw Bruce buying the system. He told me about it so I asked dad if I could use my birthday money on a PS4 game. He didn't need to ask why. So I bought it for us to play with."

Nodding his head as he made Robin do a spin kick high in the air, followed by a flip.

"So is that what you were talking to Canary about?"

Dick froze for a second then looked over at his friend. "About what?"

Wally shook his head. "Don't play dumb Dick Grayson. We all know that Batman is training you to take his place some day."

Dick looked down at his knees, he really didn't have an answer for that. After a few long moments, Dick spoke softly. "I don't want to be him..."

Wally paused the game and turned to his dark haired friend. "I would kill to be Batman! Anyone would! He's brave, mysterious, rich..."

Dick's expression went dark. "Yea, and arrogant, stubborn, bossy, won't listen to anything I have to say! My opinion never matters! It's his way or the highway! Or have you not seen that! I never want to be like that! I never want to be Batman!"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to stay Robin forever? Seriously dude, you're going to grow out of it someday. Then what? Who will you be then?"

"Not Batman that's for sure..." Dick said in a low voice.

The boys were silent for several moments before Wally spoke up again. "You know you can be who you want to be when the time comes right? You don't have to be 'The Dark Knight' like Batman portrays. There can be a lighter, more kinder Batman."

Dick looked down at the wooden floor, he was silent for so long Wally didn't think the younger boy was going to speak. "You know he has an image to maintain... he has to be tough. I am just not leader material... Just ask Aqualand..."

Frowning again Wally asked. "But you made him the leader..."

"I know I did." Dick replied quickly. "I did it because it felt weird giving out orders to people older than me... I am the youngest member of the team."

"And? Who cares about that? Connor, M'Gann, Aqualand, Artemis and me we all were listening to you when you lead us on that first mission."

"Conner wasn't part of the team yet..."

"Still, it doesn't matter, you hacked the database and got us to where we needed to go! The rest of us couldn't have done that on our own! You have leadership capabilities in you. Maybe you're just not old enough to see it, but it's there. I have seen it in you, so has Aqualand and Batman. Bruce wouldn't have put you in charge if he didn't think you could handle it."

Wally waited for his friend to respond to that. When nothing came about it he unpaused the game. About ten more minutes went by and a soft. "Have you told him yet?"

Came from the junior speedster.

Dick shook his head and turned back to his friend. "No, and I am never going to either."

Pausing again Wally turned to his friend. "And why not? Family doesn't keep secrets from each other."

Dick looked down again at the floor then up to the photo hanging over the entertainment center. It was of Bruce and Dick at a charity event.

"He's not my father Wally..."

"You've lived here for what 5 years now? Bruce has put clothes on your back, food in your belly, roof over your head and is putting you through a great education. Now if that isn't what a parent is supposed to do then I don't know what I'm talking about."

Dick felt tears stinging his eyes at his friend's words. "Four and a half... thanks for the guilt trip..."

Wally put a hand on his friend's shoulder and told him honestly. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Dick, I am trying to make you understand that Bruce Wayne is more of a father to than anyone else. He took you in when he didn't have to. He could have let you sit in that Detention Center, and wait for who knows how long for a family to come along. By then what would you have been like? Would you have ever come out of there? Dick, you owe him your life and some respect. If my folks died... I would want a Bruce Wayne in my life..."

Dick frowned at that. "Why so you can get all the video games you ever wanted?"

"That's not fair, and it's not what I meant. Bruce took you in Dick because he didn't want you to end up on the streets when you turned 18. He wanted you to have a life worth living, somehow I don't think he wanted you to end up being Robin and fighting crime at 9 years old. But it happened. Is it really that bad living here?"

There it was, the statement that made Dick Grayson at a complete loss for words. Turning to his friend he looked like a fish out of water. After a long silence, Dick said softly. "No... it's not..."

They both looked up when the sound of the study door shut hard. Dick frowned and looked at Wally. "Don't tell me he heard all of that?"

Dick stood in the doorway to the game room, he debated on following Bruce. But thought better of it. "If he's angry at me then it's best if I leave him alone until he comes to me… I have discovered that in the past."

Wally shut the game off along with the TV, the two went downstairs and found Alfred cleaning the living room. Both boys sat on the couch and Dick sat low in the seat.

"Master Dick is there a problem?" Alfred looked over his shoulder at the unusually quiet boys.

Dick looked up at Alfred and told him. "I think Bruce is mad at me… or disappointed one of the two..."

Frowning Alfred replied. "But you two were playing a game? How could that have angered him? Unless you turned up the volume again."

Putting a supportive hand on his friends back Wally told the old butler. "Dickie boy here made the comment when we started playing our game that he didn't wanna be Batman."

Alfred still looked confused and asked. "But you were playing a Batman game? I still do not see the connection."

Dick let out a loud, frustrated sigh and stood up. "Alfred, I wasn't talking about the game, well not fully. Then we started talking about Batman's goals for me and my future to replace him when the day comes. I got angry and said some things… I think Bruce was listening to us talk… next thing we know we hear the study door slam shut."

Alfred put the cleaning rag down and walked towards the living room door. "In that case, I had better go check on him. We do not need tempers flying in the Batcave."

Wally looked at his friend and asked. "Do I even what to know?"

Dick shook his head as they sat back down and talked quietly.

000

Bruce was furious over what he had just overheard. He had always lectured to Dick about not listening in to conversations but at this point, he really didn't care. His temper was flying as he punched and kicked the dummy in the training room in the Batcave.

He landed another swift kick to the head of the dummy just as Alfred came into view.

"I say, sir, that was not one of your better moves if I might say so."

Bruce tried to control his breathing. Dick's words still VERY fresh on his mind. "Didn't plan on it being a good move Alfred, just an efficient one. Is there something you need?"

Bruce balled up his fists and punched the dummy hard enough to make it rock, two more blows, and Alfred told him.

"Master Bruce, we need to talk. Whether or not you want to, we have to talk."

Bruce picked his towel up, it was hard to believe that in just a few minutes of taking his anger out on the dummy he worked up quite a sweat.

Sitting on the bench along the far wall he watched as Alfred took a seat next to him. "Master Bruce, Master Dick told me that you had probably eavesdropped on their conversation."

Bruce looked down at the stone floor then over to the dummies and rest of the equipment. "I'd say he heard me slam the door?"

Alfred nodded and replied. "He is quite worried sir."

Bruce felt his temper rising again and replied hotly. "Worried about what? From the sounds of it, he doesn't even want to be here!"

Alfred made no move as Bruce's deep voice rang throughout the cave. "I am sure that is untrue sir. The boy is happy here. Maybe you misunderstood what he was saying?"

Bruce stood up abruptly and faced the man that practically raised him. "Oh really? Let me fill you in on what was said..."

The next several moments were filled with Bruce's angry voice ringing throughout the cave as he repeated everything that was said. Alfred kept a silent vigil and listened.

"So you see Alfred, the boy is ungrateful for everything we have done for him!"

Alfred sighed loudly and stood up. He watched for a few moments as Bruce paced the training area. When Bruce walked close enough the elder man stopped him in his tracks by putting gentle hands on his shoulders.

"What I see sir, is a 13-year-old who has been forced to carry a large burden. You may be able to handle such a burden but the boy is just that, a boy. He is hurt, confused, scared. Sir his life changed so quickly nearly 5 years ago. He went from enjoying life with his parents to watching them fall to their deaths, his heart is more tender then your heart is. That is what he was trying to say.

Putting him in a position where he practically lives in a cave with others he barely knows and is forced to get along with them. In ways, he feels abandoned all over again. He never had to tell me, I can see it the rare times he comes back here. But he cares deeply for you sir."

Bruce's expression softened some as he replied. "But, the comment about me not being his father..."

Alfred seemed to hold all the answers. "Sir, remember, every time he has seen you in the last 6 months you have been dressed as Batman. He has to wear sunglasses constantly to shield his identity unless he is dressed as Robin per Batman's orders. You never spend any time with him as Bruce, he feels you have betrayed him and the trust the two of you worked so hard to build. He is not a leader by nature sir, he is a follower. For now at least, in time he will grow into his wings, but right now he is our little Robin that needs guidance from a father, not a superhero."

Bruce thought about what Alfred was saying. After a few moments of silence, Bruce replied. "Thank you old friend, can you give me an hour to think things over. Then send Dick down here, without his friend preferably."

Alfred gave a slight respectful bow and responded. "As you wish sir."

Bruce continued to his task of training on the dummy, as he punched and kicked he thought about what Alfred had said. He knew his earlier response had been wrong and that maybe he just misunderstood what Dick was saying.

" _Recognize Kid Flash B-003."_

Bruce heard Wally's departure from the training area when Dick didn't come to the training room he set out to find him. He found his young charge still standing near the Zeta Tube deep in thought.

"Dick." Trying to get his son's attention. Dick looked over at him with sad and worried eyes.

Without a word the 13-year-old walked over to stand before his father he seemed so small as he waited for his father to speak.

"We need to talk son, come with me."

Dick swallowed hard as he followed Bruce to the training room, remaining in the doorway Dick asked. "So... How much trouble am I in?"

Bruce turned and motioned for his son to join him on the bench. Slowly Dick came beside him but did not sit.

Bruce could see the worry in the boy's eyes and took his arm gently in his hand and led him to where he was standing directly in front of him.

"Dick, I have to know... Have I done something wrong? Either as Batman or Bruce Wayne?"

Dick's breath hitched slightly with emotion as he said. "No, you're a good father..."

"Richard Grayson, now don't lie to me!" His voice raised but then quickly lowered when Dick flinched at his tone of voice, he said in a gentler tone.

"Please don't lie. I heard every ounce of the conversation upstairs. I need to know, what have I done that has made you feel this way? Was it putting you as leader of the team? Have I made you stay at the mountain for too long? Are you board with being Robin? I need to know what I did wrong so I can fix it... the last thing I want to do Dick is let you down."

Bruce looked up into Dick's tear-filled, blue eyes. He could see pain there, worry, and something else. Dick took a moment then answered. "Sometimes I feel... Like you don't care about me anymore... like all you care about is the missions and not me. I love being Robin, but if all Batman stands for is ordering people around and not caring for those they love then I meant what I said to Wally..."

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat Bruce replied. "I am so sorry, I never meant to make you feel this way. Maybe I do get too carried away with missions, I will work on that but if you did ever give up being Robin and wasn't Batman then who would you be?"

Dick thought about that, he shrugged out of Bruce's hold and went to the storage locker that stood just feet away from the end of the bench and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I got bored one day and drew this, it's a sketch of a superhero that I saw in a dream one night while you were out on patrol. I drew it about a year ago."

Bruce took the offered paper and looked at it. It was a teenager in a black uniform with a blue bird on his chest and a domino mask on his face. "What's he called?"

Dick smiled and told him. "In my dream, he called himself: Nightwing."

Bruce sat back against the wall on the bench and studied the photo and then looked at his son. He could picture him just a little older and a little taller dressed as the figure on the white sheet of paper. "Nightwing huh? Not bad."

Dick was silent for a moment and then asked. "Are you angry with me? For what I said?"

Bruce put the photo down beside him and let out a breath. "I was at first... I was disappointed and angry. But I was also confused. Alfred came down and talked to me, I got an ear full let me tell you... But I also learned that you didn't mean what you were saying. And that I had mistaken what you had said. I heard everything without actually listening to the entire conversation. Does that make any sense?"

Nodding his head Dick told him. "Yeah, it makes sense... I was frustrated for a couple of reasons one because you forgot something important to me... it was a promise that you made years ago. You had been doing good at keeping it."

Frowning Bruce asked. "What did I forget?"

Dick stood in front of his father again and looked him in the eyes with a disappointed expression. "A few days ago was the anniversary..."

Hitting Bruce like a ten-ton brick Bruce felt like the biggest loser in the world. "Oh my God Dick... I am so sorry..."

Every year since Dick's parents was killed Bruce had taken him to the grave site to visit his parents, this year it was missed.

Once the shock wore off Bruce got a confused look on his face again. "But what does that have to do with your earlier comment? About not being Batman? And you DID say there were a couple of reasons."

Dick turned around and put one arm on the punching bag and leaned his head there. Speaking softly he told his mentor. "I could never replace you because you're the best Batman this city will ever have."

Bruce could sense there was more to it than that. "You're not telling me everything..."

Dick turned around tears glistened in his eyes as he said softly. "I can not be Batman... It's like I said upstairs, Batman strikes fear into the hearts of others... criminals like Joker, Penguin, Riddler, they all laugh at me... I have heard them say several times that I am too soft, or that they would rather fight me than you because they are not scared of me... I'm not tough like you Bruce... I never will be."

Bowing his head Dick cried softly where he stood. Standing up Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick, taking note that the boy didn't pull back at the gesture.

After a few moments of holding his son, Bruce gently took his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. Looking down into those blue eyes Bruce told him. "They say that to get to you, Dick. Criminals feed on weakness. They will use your kind heart against you no matter what. That is why I am so tough on you. I want you to get angry, but I don't want to loose that little boy I took in 5 years ago either. You can be tough without being mean. There are ways around it, your special Dick, I saw that in you when you came charging into the Big Top to rescue me. With only a little help from me, you took down probably one of the biggest crime lords in the city single-handedly. He was actually a little afraid of you at the time. Your anger worked for you then, and it can work in the future."

Dick nodded and told his father. "Thanks, Bruce, and can you do me a huge favor?"

"Name it buddy."

Dick gave him a half smile and replied. "Don't ever listen in on a conversation again, if you do, then I won't hold back the next time we spar!"

Bruce raised his brow and asked. "Is that a threat?"

Dick stood on tip-toes and pointed a finger in Bruce's chest. "No, it's a promise!"

Bruce learned a very important lesson that day, and he made a promise to his ward that he would never break...


	4. Nightmares

**1966 Batman. An alternate look at what would happen if Harriet found out about Dick's activities as a crime fighter. The episode in question: Pilot.**

 **A/N:** Would you believe I forgot I even wrote this chapter? Well, I did and it nearly got deleted!

* * *

Bruce's head was pounding as he sat on the couch worrying over Riddler's riddles, as well as the lawsuit he had placed on Batman. All the stress coming from every direction, now Alfred had to remind him of his ward, and Aunt Harriet. The elder woman could be manipulating at times and very frantic, she was possessive over her nephew and only looked out for his well-being. He wondered from time to time why he had agreed to let the old woman live in _his_ house when _he_ was the one who had _custody_ of Dick. But now at the thought of Dick's identity being revealed as well as his own was enough to give him a splitting headache.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dick had asked him about the documents in hand. Pushing his headache aside he rushed off to the Batcave with his youthful sidekick to figure out the last clue of the Riddler.

Later that night when Robin went missing, Batman paced the Batcave, the headache was more pronounced than ever, he had not even thought about Harriet who was now in bed asleep. He was worried about his ward who was in the hands of Riddler, he hoped that the nightmare would be over soon and they could go on about their lives. But little did he know, that this nightmare was only just beginning...

* * *

 ** _The following night._**

Bruce retired early once Dick was safe and sound in his own bed, granted the boy had been unconscious most of the time he was in the Riddler's clutches he was still tired. That night Bruce had anything but a restful sleep...

 _Bruce and Harriet were standing in the front hall near the grand staircase, he and Dick had just gotten back from Riddler's trial and Harriet was furious._

" _Bruce Wayne! How could you! A young man such as Dick has no business being exposed like that! You put him in danger!"_

 _Bruce was at a loss for words as his wards aunt laid into him ranting and raving about Dick's identity as a crime fighter._

" _Harriet you must know, he asked to help me! I would never purposely put his life on the line! I care about him too much to let that happen."_

 _Harriet hit him with her evening bag and shouted at the wincing man. "You should have thought of that before! I am going to take him away from this place! And away from you!"_

 _Dick was coming down the stairs just as Harriet was getting ready to come up. He saw the furious look on his aunt's face and asked worriedly. "I-is everything OK?"_

 _Bruce gave him a pleading look before turning back to Harriet. "Aunt Harriet, please reconsider. Where will you go?"_

 _Harriet looked back at Bruce with fury in her eyes. "Anywhere but here! And don't think for a second about following me! I am pressing charges and your reckless behind is going to jail!"_

 _Dick frowned and started to back up. "What's going on Aunt Harriet? Where are you going?"_

 _She spun around to her nephew and told him quickly. "I am not going anywhere, **we** are leaving this place! You were supposed to be safe here! Not running off every day chasing down criminals! I will not have it in this house!" _

_Dick tried to kick into Robin mode as he stepped up to his aunt. "Just because you found out I was Robin doesn't mean I am in danger! Bruce keeps me safe when we are out there. I don't go every time, there are times I stay here."_

 _Harriet grabbed his arm once he was close enough, the woman had a vice grip on him as she said firmly. "You will not speak to me in such a manner young man. I know what's best for you."_

 _Dick frowned and stood his ground. "I am staying here! You can't make me leave!"_

 _With strength, Dick didn't know she possessed the woman forced him to the bottom of the stairs and stated firmly. "You will march yourself up those stairs and pack your things this instant! I have already called the Commissioner and he agrees with me that a young boy such as yourself has no busyness being put in danger like this! He is on his way now with the police!"_

 _Dick met Bruce's eyes as he silently pleads for help. Bruce looked down in shame and told his ward regretfully. "You had better go, Dick... I don't want you to get hurt because of me."_

 _Feeling a lump forming in his throat Dick turned his furious gaze to his aunt. "You had better know what you're doing! I am not going to stay with you for long!"_

 _In saying Dick ran back up the stairs taking them two at a time, a door could be heard slamming from the second floor._

 _Walking closer to Harriet Bruce stated firmly. "You had better be ready for a fight on your hands, if you take that boy out of my house you had better know I have bigger guns than you. I will get that boy back."_

 _Harriet wasn't intimidated by the taller man and told him. "You can't do anything from prison Bruce."_

 _Smirking at the woman he told her firmly. "I have committed no crime. I never once laid a hand on that boy, so any plot you have at getting me arrested for child abuse is out the window."_

 _Harriet stepped close enough to hear his angry breathing and said firmly. "Child abuse no, but child endangerment yes."_

 _Just then Commissioner Gordon stepped through the front door with Cheif O'Hara and some officers. Standing there looking at his long time friend Commissioner Gordon told him. "I-I'm sorry to have to do this Bruce, but in the eyes of the state, you are being arrested for endangering your ward Dick Grayson. I hear by place you under arrest."  
_

 _Nodding in understanding Bruce held out his hands cooperatively. "I understand gentlemen you are just doing your job."_

 _Alfred stood in the doorway as they were reading Bruce his rights. He knew once in jail he would be getting a phone call from him.  
_

* * *

 _Two days passed and Bruce returned to his home on bail thanks to Alfred, he arrived at an empty home. Alfred looked at his charge and said sadly. "Master Dick put up quite a fight when he learned what happened, sir. I'm afraid the police were involved in his removal."_

 _Bruce waved him off and headed for his study, he took down several of his father's law books and began looking through the content._

 _Alfred walked into the study to see the worry written plainly on Bruce's face, the younger man flipped furiously through the law books as he tried to find some way to get his ward back._

" _Master Bruce? Would you like some assistance?"_

 _Bruce looked up at his faithful butler and told him firmly. "Not this time Alfred, this is something I must do on my own. I can't let Harriet get away with this."_

 _After several moments of silence, Bruce asked absently. "Do you think I put him in danger? Be honest."_

 _Alfred was silent so long that Bruce looked up to meet the sad blue eyes staring back at him. "In a way sir, yes. But you had his best interest at heart. If they ask me to testify at the trial I will refuse. I do not want to jeopardize you getting him back."_

 _Bruce gave him an understanding look and told him. "No, I want you to testify, you may be able to help the case rather than hurt it. But as a turn of events, I plan on charging Harriet for kidnapping. I do after all have all legal rights to that boy and she took him without my permission."_

 _Alfred frowned and asked. "But sir, she is his aunt..."_

 _Bruce had found what he was looking for and grinned up at his old friend. "But not by blood, only marriage. You see I was talking to her a long time ago, Harriet Cooper is Dick's mother's step sister. According to my father's law books, she has no legal rights to Dick whats so ever. She has no say in his upbringing. She's got me on endangerment, and for that, I can get up to one year in jail. I am willing to face that if it means I can get him back."_

 _Alfred walked closer to his master and asked. "But how sir? Child Protective Services won't allow you to have him back once they have stepped in..."_

 _Bruce's smile got wider. "They will once they learn the truth Alfred, I protected him as Robin. I never allowed him to get hurt. If I felt a situation was too dangerous I made him stay here. He's only ever been captured once and that was just days ago by Riddler. Other than that I have always kept him safe. And under a watchful eye. If I can make them see that then they will return him."_

 _Smiling down at Bruce, Alfred told him. "So what is your plan then sir?"_

 _Standing up Bruce announced. "To get Dick back at all costs. I will take this to the highest court if I have too. That boy has been through too much to lose him now."_

 _In saying Bruce called his lawyer and set up a meeting, the lawyer liked Bruce's plan of action and was even willing to stand up for the billionaire in the court of law if necessary. He had grown fond of the boy in the years he's known him._

 _Alfred asked after Bruce was off the phone. "So what's going to happen to Batman now? Your secret is out."_

 _Bruce leaned on his desk and looked down at the red phone sitting on it. "I don't know... I wish I could find the clock king and have him turn back time so this never happened."  
_

* * *

 _Weeks passed and the court date was drawing near, Bruce was going insane not knowing where his ward was. He had even tried tracking him in the Batcave only to come up shorthanded. One Saturday afternoon Bruce got in his car and began driving around the countryside, he knew people in town hated him at the moment so he stayed on the outskirts of town. He had been driving for over an hour when something red caught his eye. In front of a white house with black shutters sat a lone figure on the front porch. The figure was a teenage boy wearing a red sweater. Bruce pulled up in the driveway when he recognized the teenager._

 _Dick had seen the town car from the gravel road and stood up when it paused then turned into the driveway. He looked back nervously at the house before walking up to the car._

 _Bruce got out and raced to his ward's side and asked quickly. "Are you alright? Thank God I found you!"_

 _Giving him a half-hearted smile Dick replied. "I'm glad to see you too. But I have to be careful, Aunt Harriet called an old friend of hers to watch me while she went into town."_

 _Bruce frowned just as a large man came to the doorway of the house._

" _Grayson! Get your tail back in here! NOW!"_

 _Dick swallowed hard as Bruce stood in front of him. "He's my ward, I can speak to him if I so choose to."_

 _The taller and bulkier man walked swiftly to the car side and said hotly. "Wayne you best be going before I send you out of here in a body bag! I am only saying this once. Get off this property now!"_

 _It seemed as though this man had forgotten he was Batman or he just was ignorant of that fact. "You do not intimidate me, I do still have legal rights over the boy. By all legal rights, he is still my ward until further notice."_

 _Dick swallowed hard, he was afraid of the bigger man. He was gruff but never laid a hand on him, only ever using his size to intimidate the teen. "Bruce... I'm OK... please just... I promise I will be alright."_

 _Bruce turned and looked into the worried eyes of Dick Grayson, he knew the boy could handle himself but it didn't stop him from worrying about him. Looking back at the taller man and back at his ward, he said._

" _Harm one hair on this boy's head and you will be made to pay."_

 _The tall man didn't back down, in fact, he stepped closer and told him. "Oh, really Wayne? I would like to see you try it."_

 _Dick felt a chill run down his spine, they all could hear a car approach and the three turned to see Harriet pulling up in the driveway. She got out of the car without turning it off. "Bruce Wayne! What are you doing here? Get away from my nephew!"_

 _Dick stepped off to the side while Harriet and her friend stared Bruce down. He knew this was not going to end well._

" _He is still my ward Harriet. I still have custody of him. And by law you up and taking him without my permission is kidnapping, and believe me, when this mess is over with I will be pressing charges."_

 _Harriet huffed and told him. "Well, what makes you so sure your going to win? You endangered a child's life! By law, you should still be in jail!"_

 _Bruce laughed and told her. "That's funny because the last time I checked he is 15 years old! Far from being a child! Underage yes, but child no. I do my best to protect him! Have you ever seen him with an injury of any kind? A bruise he couldn't explain? No, he didn't because I was there to watch over him! He's been doing this for 3 years now! I think he knows what he is doing and I damn well know what I am doing! If it has to happen that Robin is benched then so be it, but at this point, it's not up to either of us to decide that now! It's up to the judge!"_

 _Harriet stepped closer to the man and told him firmly. "You honestly think this is how to raise a child? By, by allowing him to succumb to criminal elements? I am glad I took him from your care! He is better off here."_

 _Bruce scoffed but didn't look at Dick as he said. "Really? Better off out here? Where there isn't anyone around for miles? Do you honestly know how this all started, to begin with?"_

" _No, and I don't care. He is not going back to live with you and that's final! Besides, he is my family, not yours!"_

 _Bruce gave Dick an apologetic look as he said to Harriet. "He's an orphan, Harriet Cooper! Your not blood to him. Like I said, taking him out of my home when I am his legal guardian is kidnapping. You didn't even give CPS time to get involved! By order of Commissioner Gordon, he is to remain with you until the trial is over. I have checked Harriet, and I still have a say at who raises him. The boy is coming with me when the trial is over with and there will be nothing you can do about it. I adopted him, now stop treating him like he's a piece of property and start treating him like a human being! I want a word with **MY WARD** and I want it in private. I will not take him off the property, but I will if I think he is in danger here." _

_Harriet didn't have any fight left in her, and she knew he was right. "Oh fine, you have 30 minutes."_

 _With that, she stormed into the house with her friend close behind. Dick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and just said. "Wow..."_

 _Bruce turned to him and said softly. "I am sorry Dick, I didn't mean to throw that out there... there was nothing more I could say to get through to her that she is not blood to you."_

" _I know, I saw the look you gave me." Bruce looked back at the house and saw no one looking out at them. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out Robin's mini Bat-Communicator._

" _If you feel like your in danger, I want you to contact me by this. I wanted to give it to you before... but I couldn't. It also has a transmitter so that if they try to move you to a different location I will know about it."_

 _Dick took the familiar device and told him. "Tank scares me... I have never felt this way around anyone, not even Riddler or Joker."_

" _Has he ever tried to hurt you?" Dick shook his head and replied. "No, but he said he is gonna whoop me if I try and run away. Trust me I have thought of it enough times."_

" _And to think you have only been here a short time." Dick laughed and told him. "You call 5 weeks short?"_

" _Under the circumstances, yes."_

 _Dick leaned against Bruce's car and said. "So... how long were you in jail?"_

 _Bruce looked up at the cloudy sky and replied. "A few days... I had to give Alfred my bank information to get enough out for the bail."_

 _Dick looked up at him and asked. "How much was the bail?"_

 _Bruce lowered his eyes and answered softly. "You don't want to know."_

 _They were silent for a few moments before Dick asked. "Should we shut her car off?"_

 _Bruce smirked and looked over at it. "No, leave it running until she notices it. My way of payback for now."_

" _Are you really going to press charges for kidnapping?"_

" _As long as I am right about it. I mean she did take you against your will and without my permission. Commissioner Gordon didn't make that order until after the fact she took you out of my home. I read in my father's law books that, that is considered kidnapping."_

 _Putting his hands in his pockets Bruce leaned on the car next to Dick. "So what now? Will I really be benched as Robin? Will Batman ever be able to go back to crime fighting?"_

 _Bruce looked over sadly and responded. "Most likely Robin will be benched by court order. Alfred is gathering witnesses today to help against my Child Endangerment charges. There are enough people who knew you as Robin to know you were never in any real danger. And to prove that I protected you while we were out there fighting crime."_

 _The two were silent, in the distance thunder could be heard rumbling in the quickly overcasting sky. "I meant what I said about the custody, though. If I have to I will make things permanent. I won't take the name Grayson from you but I will add Wayne to it. Harriet won't have a leg to stand on then."_

 _Dick looked up at him, slightly startled. "You mean adopt? But social services won't allow that after all of this... will they?"_

 _Looking down at his watch he said. "Time's almost up, they may not but I can try can't I? If they find me not guilty during the trial then I am a free man to do what I want. That includes adopting you. I still have a pull in this city and no one is going to be willing to incarcerate me without there being problems in the long run."_

 _Bruce looked over and saw Harriet walk out onto the porch. "Well, I would say time's up. Don't forget what I told you OK? And this will be alright in the end."_

 _Dick felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up at his guardian. "I hope they don't take me away from you..."_

 _Bruce was slightly startled when Dick wrapped his arms around him, embracing him back Bruce told him softly. "I won't let them, Dick."_

 _Bruce opened his car door and got in. "Have faith Dick and keep your chin up. We will win this and you will be back at Wayne Manor before you know it."_

 _Closing the door he started it up and drove in the grass around Harriet's car that was still running on idle._

* * *

 _The date for the trial finally arrived, Bruce was nervous as was Alfred. The unfortunate part was most of the city showed up for it. Bruce sat next to his lawyer with Alfred sitting behind him. As people poured in he noticed that there were fewer seats filled on Harriet's side of the courtroom than on Bruce's side. He took that to be a good thing, he saw a worried Dick behind her sitting next to her friend._

 _Once the trial got started the two Lawyers began questioning witnesses one by one. Bruce felt hope rise when Alfred was called to the stand and gave his testimony on how protective Bruce was of Dick. Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jerked out of his seat when he saw Riddler, Joker, and Catwoman behind him._

 _In a hushed voice, he asked. "What are you three doing here?"_

 _Catwoman put a finger to her mouth and said quickly. "Shh. Listen we don't like the kid, but we sure don't want him taken from you. We can be witnesses that you care for him, heck we have to tell the truth."_

 _Joker giggled slightly and added in. "Yeah and besides, boy blunder is fun to toy with."_

 _Riddler added in. "He's the only one that makes my riddles more fun, sorry Bats but he's better then you are at figuring them out."_

 _Bruce still looked at the three confused and not at all convinced that they were here for honest reasons. Riddler rolled his eyes and told him. "Commissioner Gordon was the one that brought us here. He knows your not guilty, he came to prison and asked every one of the criminals that Robin helped put away. He said he would shorten our sentence if we testify."_

 _Gordon walked up behind them and said. "You three need to get back to your seats." leaning against the rail he spoke softly to Bruce. "I know you didn't endanger young Richard's life. I felt bad that day that I had to arrest you. And FYI I choose the jury."_

 _Giving the younger man a knowing wink Commissioner Gordon lead his three charges away to sit back down. The judge didn't say anything since the small group was being quiet. Bruce looked over at the jury and recognized several of them._

 _Near the end of the line of witnesses, Bruce's lawyer called Dick to the stand. They boy was nervous as he walked up, he glanced back at Bruce as he stepped up and got sworn in. He relaxed a little when he noticed Bruce motioning for him to calm down. Bruce's lawyer walked up and asked._

" _Now Dick, during your time as Robin has Batman ever put you in a situation where you would have been injured or kidnapped?"_

 _Dick swallowed hard and replied. "No sir."_

 _Facing the jury he asked. "Has Bruce Wayne ever asked you to spy on any of the criminals alone?"_

" _No sir." Was the reply with more confidence in his voice._

 _Looking over at Bruce the lawyer asked Dick. "Does Batman have rules when it comes to you joining him in crime fighting?"_

 _Dick looked directly at his aunt before saying firmly. "Yes sir, he does."_

 _Looking over at Harriet this time he asked. "Good, can you tell us what a couple of those rules are?"_

 _Dick thought for a moment, his head was jumbled as his nerves were shot. "Yes sir, Never fight any criminal alone. Don't get separated if you can help it. Never leave without your communicator in case we are separated. If the situation is too dangerous then I am either to remain in the Batcave or in the Batmobile."_

 _The Lawyer nodded and said. "No more questions."_

 _The other Lawyer walked up and said easily. "So you say that you are never supposed to fight a criminal alone? Isn't it true you were missing for almost 24 hours a couple months back?"_

 _Dick swallowed hard, and a lump formed in his stomach. "Y-yes sir."_

 _Bruce lowered his head at that answer. He knew Dick had, to tell the truth since he was under oath._

" _Did Batman try to find you?" The man turned and faced the audience as he had asked the question._

" _Yes, sir he did."_

" _And how by chance did he do that?"_

 _In the audience the Riddler looked murderously at the lawyer that was asking the questions, he had been asked similar ones earlier._

 _Dick caught Riddler's eye as he said. "Bruce had to answer some riddles correctly in order to find me."_

 _The other attorney stood up and shouted. "Objection, The Riddler is not the person in question here!"_

 _The gavel came down as he said. "Overruled, stick to the questions concerning the boy's safety."_

" _But him being with the Riddler is concerning his safety."_

 _Slamming the gavel down again the judge told him firmly. "No more questions pertaining to his time of capture."_

 _The Riddler smirked at the beaten Lawyer._

 _Dick had to grin at that. The Attorney asked. "Aright, now Richard. When you first went to live at Wayne Manor did he seem like a nice enough man?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Is it true that he left you alone on several occasions to attend functions pertaining The Wayne Foundation?"_

 _Dick looked Bruce in the eyes as he said. "No sir."_

" _But who was there if he was not?"_

" _Alfred was there, there were some events I could not attend because I am so young."_

" _You mean because you are a child?"_

 _Dick frowned and stated what Bruce had said weeks ago. "I'm 15. I am not a child."_

 _The Attorney replied back. "But your far from being an adult, so what does that make you?"_

 _Frowning deeper he replied. "A teenager, and I am old enough now to be home alone."_

 _Nodding the lawyer asked. "And how old were you when you went to Wayne Manor?"_

" _9 years old."_

 _Smirking the lawyer told him. "OK, you were 9 when you went to live there. Can you tell me how long you have been Robin?"_

" _3 years."_

 _Some of the audience gasped and started talking among themselves. Riddler spoke up and said. "Awe can it! Don't let the kid's age fool you! The way the kid fights he's next in line to be Batman!"_

 _Several people laughed at that including Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. The judge leaned over and told Dick. "You must be good to get a compliment like that from someone you have fought before."_

 _Dick shook his head as the questions continued. He thought it would never end. Once it did and the jury went to decide what was going to happen to Bruce._

 _During recess, Dick was standing outside the courthouse watching the rain fall. A firm hand on his shoulder made him look up. Bruce was standing there and he told him. "I was scared Bruce..."_

 _The Riddler came up behind them and heard what the boy had said. "You've got to be kidding me? You scared? Huh. Go figure."_

 _Dick rolled his eyes and asked. "Were you serious about what you said back there?"_

 _Riddler stood beside his enemy and said. "Yeah, I meant it. I said it to help the case for the most part."_

 _Bruce frowned and asked. "So why are you helping me? I would think you would get a kick out of me being put in jail?"_

 _Joker came up beside them and told them. "Listen, if you are put away then what good will it be for us to stay here in Gotham City? It won't be fun without you. And besides the kid is too young to be you yet."_

 _Dick rolled his eyes as Cheif O'Hara came outside. "They are ready."_

 _Bruce looked down at his watch. "It's only been 20 minutes?"_

 _Riddler looked genuinely concerned and said. "That's not good..."_

 _They went back inside and took their seats. The Jury came back out and the head Juror announced. "In the case of Child Endangerment of Richard Grayson, we find the defendant Bruce Wayne... Not guilty. But we ask that Robin hangs up his cape until he reaches an adult age."_

 _The judge slammed his gavel down and said. "That's a fine thing, I want to add to that. The citizens of Gotham City now know who Batman is, you are to leave him alone when you see him on the streets either as Batman or Bruce Wayne. He is not to be bothered unless it is a serious emergency. That is a court order and will be enforced as of immediately. And Dick Grayson will be left alone at all cost about his time of being Robin. There will be a hefty fine to anyone that breaks these rules. The court is adjourned."_

 _Dick let out a sigh of relief that Bruce was a free man and that he could still fight crime. He was sad that he couldn't be Robin now but at least he could find a way to help without being out there with his mentor._

 _Two days later in a Family Court Bruce had made due with his promises to Dick of an adoption, and to Harriet about charging her with kidnapping. He had been working on it for weeks. On one side of the courtroom sat the Social Worker and Harriet and on the other side sat Bruce and Alfred. Dick was asked to stay out of the room for the first part._

 _The Judge stood before the small group and stated firmly. "Basing what was said during the trial I have no reason to revoke Bruce Wayne of custody of Dick Grayson. The boy will be returned immediately to Wayne Manor and Miss Harriet Cooper, you will be fined $1000 and 90 days in jail for kidnapping Dick Grayson and holding him without the consent of Social Services or the Police Department. Bruce, you are under no circumstances to allow that boy to fight crime in Gotham City until he reaches at least 18 years of age or older."_

 _Bruce sat back in his seat, his head was spinning from everything that had transpired in the last few days. Once he found his voice he said. "I understand your honor, I had a discussion with him some time back that this might happen so he was prepared to lose the title of Robin for a while. I would like to purpose to adopt the boy. I have here adoption papers drawn up placing my name at the end of Grayson."_

 _As Harriet was being taken from the room in cuffs the Judge looked over Bruce's papers. He signed and said. "Go enjoy the day with your son Mr. Wayne."  
_

* * *

Bolting up in bed Bruce was covered in a sheen of sweat, his pajamas stuck to his body as he twisted around to look at the time. 3Am, groaning Bruce put on his slippers and robe and walked over to the large window in his room.

"It had all been a dream..." He said aloud to the empty room. Turning he walked out and headed down the hall to Dick's room. Twisting the knob he slowly opened the door and checked in on him. He found the boy sitting in his window seat staring out at the moonlight.

Dick turned when he heard the door open. "Can't sleep either?"

Bruce closed the door and took the desk chair. Setting it near Dick he said. "Yes, I was having a hard time sleeping too. What kept you awake?"

Dick looked out the window and told him. "I had a nightmare."

"Care to elaborate?"

Drawing his legs up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them he said softly. "That... our identities were revealed... and Aunt Harriet got me taken away. But you came dressed as Batman to save me only... only for you to fail and get arrested. I never saw you again."

Bruce wanted to tell his ward that his dream was similar, but with a different ending. He went ahead and said. "Mine was similar."

Dick looked at him quickly and said. "We had the same dream?"

"Similar from the sounds of it. But get this, at the trial in my dream you'll never guess who was in the courtroom."

Dick frowned and asked. "Who?"

Bruce chuckled and told him. "Riddler, Joker, and Catwoman. Oh and get this, Riddler stood up for you against the prosecuting attorney."

Dick's eyes went wide. "What were you on trial for? And Riddler did what!"

"Shh, don't wake anyone up. I was being charged with Child Endangerment. The mind plays tricks when you're asleep, normally that kind of charge would be brought up in civil court with no jury."

"So who won in the end?"

Bruce leaned forward on his knees and said. "I did, and I adopted you officially. The only bad part was Robin was benched for 3 years or more."

With wide eyes Dick replied. "Holy adult years! I had to wait until I was 18 to be Robin again?"

"Yes."

"You don't agree with that do you?" Bruce noticed the worry in his voice and in his expression and said. "To a degree, yes, but I won't ever do that to you. I know how much you love helping me."

Relaxing again Dick was silent as the two just sat there, after several moments he asked. "So what sparked these nightmares?"

Bruce put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he answered. "Mine was probably from what happened the other day when you were captured. I was afraid that Harriet would find out our identities at the time. With staying up all night worrying and seaching my subconscious must have twisted my fears and created a nightmare, once I did get to sleep finally."

"I'm sure you're right about that. But why did I have the same one?"

Bruce looked up at his ward, even in the moonlight he could see the worry on the boy's face. "You had your own stress to deal with, I'm sure you were scared to be captured by Riddler but I know just before that had happened was when Alfred made that comment about Harriet finding out that we are crime fighters. You were unconscious for an unknown amount of time so there is a chance that your fears interrupted your REM while you were sleeping. You see stress can do that to you, it can make your greatest fears come to life. Or come to life in your dreams and it all seems real but in the end it's not. No, it's too out of character for Aunt Harriet to try and take you away from me. For starts, she knows I would win any custody battle she would try to get into."

"How could she know that?"

Bruce gave him a knowing look and replied. "Because of my status. She holds no grounds and owns no property. So how could she take a boy from me with nowhere to go?"

"Gosh, when you put it that way." Dick yawned loudly and looked back out the window. Bruce stood up and told him. "Come on, back to bed with you. And I will call the school tomorrow, I think you need another day's rest before returning."

There was no argument as Dick got to his feet and walked over to his bed; Bruce waited until the teen was under his blankets and comfortable before asking. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

Dick nodded and told him tiredly. "Yes, thanks for the talk. How did you know I needed that?"

Bruce chuckled and responded. "I had just woken up from my own nightmare and peeked in to make sure you were still here and that the entire thing HAD just been a dream. I saw you were up and knew instantly you needed to talk."

"Thanks."

Bruce ran his hand through Dick's hair and said. "Any time old chum, now get some sleep."

Bruce left the room and closed the door, he felt drained but was wide awake at the same time. Deciding that sleep was the farthest thing from his mind he went downstairs to read. He was grateful that his greatest fear had not occurred. Losing Robin.

* * *

 **A/N:** There was more to add to this story, I greatly shortened it to make it a one shot. If anyone would like this to be made into a chapter story just let me know. I left out a LOT of details of this.

 **Sorry if any legal references are incorrect, remember this was a dream and this is fanfiction.**

 **Reactions?**


End file.
